User talk:.Seshat.
Archive 1 Re:User block request I block them. Thanks for warning me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: God Page I admit there is no picture of him and some of the article I created had low info. But God is mentioned throughtout the story. Noah and his family hated God and his Innocence somewhere during the past. Even though in the series and biblical version is that they listended to his order and they suddenly the enitre family hate Him. The Noah's Hate for God should be mentioned. It should just list everthing about Him in the Series, Manga, and Anime. Most of the Biblical Refrence you mentioned didn't appear in the manga except the series mentioned God and Noah and those 2 should be mentioned since those 2 are in the series. You are right that very few Mangaka make a Catholicism stories. Well the author is the one doing it who knows why she did it (Maybe she did say but I don't remeber it) or why she make Noah look like a destroyer. Beside do you really except her to not make God an appearnce? All of the series mentioned, Excorist VS Noah Family War since all of them served (and once served God), and the mystery of why Noah hate God had to be very important in the Series. So probably she will probably make his appearnce in the far future chapter or at the ending who knows. Its not like it had to list everything related or about God in D. Gray-man's God article just make something like a link to the english wikipedia article of God and write something like This is Based on God or something like that. --Cococrash11 02:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page deletion request Took care of that :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Of course i will place it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:New character template I will work on it, and i have banned the user ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've created the template right here. Thank you for your Kanji Thank you for filling in the Kanji/Romanji info on the chapters page. I'll need you to do the same for Premonitions of Separation if that'd be alright. '<:D THANK YOU! QwertyQmin 18:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Race The Character Template should have the section called Race for defining if they are Human, Noah, or Excorsist. At Bleach it had the section like Race in it too. --Cococrash11 08:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course, it will only take minute. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, it's under Race. It could be faster but something went in ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template help Your created that template right, well it's a begin. I will help it out a lot further :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well it's don, and i also moves the page. You can watch here. I hope you like it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to thank, I got always time to help ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page block request I've done it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :You're Welcome. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) New Admin. Hi Seshat, I hope you have a good time here being an admin. I originally took up the role because the site was a mess and vandals (and fans alike) were adding any old rubbish. I haven't been around much as I have been busy with other things but i see you're going to keep things tidy as much as you can. I hope you wont feel like the only one keeping things working and i'll try to keep up with things a little more now my job has settled a little. I couldn't think of another person more qualified to keep things running here anyway!!! ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 20:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No worries, well if you want add me up on Facebook and we can keep in contact on wiki related stuff nothing will happen to this site while we're still here to look after it :D I wont worry about the FB page, I'll leave that in your hands for now, I don't really go on facebook except on my iPhone so i never do a lot on there. Anything you feel needs to be done to improve the wiki is fine by me. honestly when i first came here so little was in order or categorised it took drastic measures to get things close to how they are now!! did you know we didn't even have a chapter or epsiode list and summaries where a thing of the past, the trivia (which is one of my pet peeves) was full of fan fiction and no two character pages looked alike!! that was why i kicked of the volume, article re work and episode projects, but alas i am only one person and although i've tried to do as much as i can I lack the spare time these days to make any more big changes!! So if you want any help or advice let me know but If in doubt check how they do it one Bleach Wiki. It's the most comprehensive wiki i know and the admins there are always happy to advise. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) AlienGamer's talk page I stopped on the day that he were been warning me, i followed the conversation and doesn't know that peoples are doing such things to get their justice. I doesn't care about it anymore, I'm busy with something right on this moment before i make increasing edits to this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character templates Great, then i have something to place it in, i was also been busy with the character templates either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I shall do it, but there are also things that you have showed me that i placed already in the infobox. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's OK, because there are things that i didn't put in the infobox. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:New user welcome, anon and registered Of course, i was also busy with the MediaWiki before i make true edits at this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's done ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Rest I'm going to rest awhile about what has happened and edits on this wikia, you can take care of it right ^_^. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :OK that's great, I'm counting on you like i always do see ya later ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Mayor George I don't get it why not just put a stub in it and when someone sees it they can fill it? For example maybe people had no idea who he is untill someone put it in the article. They can see which chapter he is on first and they go look at the manga and find more info of him. --Cococrash11 22:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't see and understand your logic on that. I thought anyone can edit blank part if someone had the correct info they can fill it in. --Cococrash11 00:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not good at writing infos so instead I let someone who can write infos better then me do it. How is it bad when other people who wrote good infos bad? --Cococrash11 01:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The way I'm thinking I don't see why its rude to let someoneesle edit. If the one can't write sentences very well let someone who can write sentences very well do it. Beside I thought wiki articles are supposed to through trials and errors make the articles better like starting with a blank page to a page filled with infos. --Cococrash11 01:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Synopsis Whats wrong with Synopsis? I saw other articles had it and it was fine and it was okay. --Cococrash11 01:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Setting Setting what if I list the settings like appearnce and etc. I'm not very good at descrbing things so I left it alone to others who knows how. If I know how to make a character template but not sure about pictures. --Cococrash11 01:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I made a Character Template but it seems I can't edit the things like first manga appearnce and etc. Why is that? --Cococrash11 02:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Whats the new one called? --Cococrash11 02:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Help I'd fix it like the templates we are using now, for the rest, I have to do it later. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Char Template I use the template you ask me but theres nothing to be filled. No nothing. --Cococrash11 19:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin can't you do something or is it only the creator can do it? --Cococrash11 19:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) How about he teach you just like you teach me? --Cococrash11 19:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Roseanne What about the bunny? It should aleast mention in Arystar Krory I or III or somewhere that talks about it. --Cococrash11 19:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So where are you gonna put it in? --Cococrash11 20:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Real Life Are you saying that all the real life stuff she mentioned shoudn't be in the wiki? That's sound kind of stupid to me. I mean all the real thing in the omake talks alot of the author an her personal life. Yoshida, Adam, her family should be in there not just the author her self. --Cococrash11 20:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it is important just like Yoshi. Sure it didn't appear in the anime but its really important in the manga section. --Cococrash11 20:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I agree with you about the plant doesn't derserve its own article. But all the real life thing is diffrent it should had its own article. --Cococrash11 20:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whats your reason for not letting it having its own article? --Cococrash11 20:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure everything needs to fixed but what about the Omake page? I mean if no one do it no will even be bother with. --Cococrash11 20:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you think should we do with the Omake? --Cococrash11 20:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Method The way you criticizing my method of helping this wiki you make it sound so easy. If I could do the things you said I should do I would be doing it already but I am not good at it I can only leaves thing to other editor who could do it better then me. Don't make it sound I'm purposly vandalising it I'm already trying my best to fill the info the best I could do. The only good thing I can do is make and pointing out thing things from D. Gray-man Wiki article that is missing. Beside if I make articles that is missing from the Wiki series and people who are good at it can search about it from manga, and anime. They can try to fill it with better infos. I can't do the things you said I should do, I can only do the things I am capable to do. --Cococrash11 22:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Beside I add some info for Arystar's grand dad didn't I? --Cococrash11 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You make it sound that me creating new articles from the series is a bad thing. I mention things the Wiki didn't mention so other editors can know about it and do something about it. You should be thanking me to make articles that is missing from the series to be known and I mention Yoshi didn't I? Didn't you see the articles when I created it? I put things you said I should do, like apperance, personality, char box, and etc. But don't worry I will try to fill some info in the articles I created. --Cococrash11 22:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well we argue alot. You are not the only one arguing with your family or with someoneesle. I don't argue alot of with my siblings but I argue with my parents alot. Thats because they are not always right I only argue because I'm doing what I think it is right. But hey argueing is a good thing. I'm an admin in some wiki and some of my fellow admin and them argue with me alot and they provide reasnoable point and eventually I agree/gave in. You can agree or not but you can hear some ideas. I'm an admin in some Wiki I let other people make blank page as long it is not unreasonable and it is releated to the wiki if they are I put a stop in it. If you don't agree well we do things diffrently. Also didn't I help you giving you an idea about buying the fan book? If I didn't mention about it you woudn't buy the book and use it for the wiki thats the kind of help I can do. --Cococrash11 22:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also you are not the only person who can get nerves so do I from other people or something or someone. --Cococrash11 22:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) When I created new articles you did say the reason why. I advoid doing things you said is wrong. I already tried my best. Personally I think making blank page is alright but I had no choice but to listen to what you said and did my best. --Cococrash11 23:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. What about Character Template you said I should use? I use it for character but nothing comes out. Even you said its hard like Caculus or are you saying use other Character Template. Just to let you know I already you are not online I put the message there to let you read later after you comeback. --Cococrash11 18:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Omake You didn't say we are not ready to make an Omake project. You only said that when I mention it. How should I know that? Or is it somewhere in this wiki that says that? So you're saying when its all finished then we can work on it? It sounds its gonna take very long. --Cococrash11 22:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Rule I didn't do anythings wrong from the rule you said. The 3rd one I don't understand it. --Cococrash11 23:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Help Because they has Capitals in it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) General Why in the world the General article is deleted? How will people even know what a General is? --Cococrash11 18:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why did nobody make a redirect? The readers need to type it in order to know where it is. --Cococrash11 19:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for taking the time to answer my questions. You have been an unbelievable help. If your message doesn't help get the One Piece Wiki Facebook page off the ground, then I don't know what will. Thank you again for all of your kind help. 00:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Noah character box template... Let me fix these things.., thanks for telling me that. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Done. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC)